The growth of social media and information sources on the Internet has highlighted the desire to organize and categorize content available to users from various information sources. Topic models have been developed and used to perform document analysis to discover the characteristics of content from sources. A typical topic model is designed to analyze content from a single source or to analyze collections of content such as scholarly journals.